survive_the_disasters_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness
'Darkness' is both environmental and enemy disaster in Survive The Disasters 2. Description Darkness is a disaster affecting the environment by heavily darkening it and adding a black fog; similar to how Slenderman works. With this fog it will make it difficult for the players to see, as it's very intense; requiring good knowledge of the current map to be able to navigate in it. After 3 seconds when the disaster starts, Shadow Runners (see the attached picture) will start spawning and then chase the nearest player(s). These Shadow Runners only move after a 1-3 second delay, but after the delay is done, they will get to the target player very quickly. If the player is making contact with any body part of these Shadow Runners, that player will take 5 damage per 0.5 seconds, and will stop only if the player runs away or dies. Shadow Runners The Shadow Runners have 299 health, which is just under the minimum requirements for it to be a boss. They have a walkspeed of 50, making it very easy to get to players, even to those with non-upgraded speed coils. If you gain altitude the Shadow Runners are able to jump to get to you no matter how high up you are. Killing a Shadow Runner will lit up the entire map for 5 seconds, giving everyone a time window to see the current location of all Shadow Runners. Please note that if the map is lit up and another Shadow Runner is killed during this time, it will not affect the map lightning at all. Memo Variants The Hyper version of this disaster will make the map even darker; further reducing visual navigational efficiency. Shadow Runners now have a walkspeed of 75, making it difficult to escape them even with a decently upgraded speed coil/fusion coil. Shadow Runners will now teleport instead of jumping to get to you in case you have the higher ground. They also now have 499 health, which means more damage will have to be inflicted in order to light up the map, which also now lasts 3.5 seconds instead of 5. Shadow Runners also spawn much more frequently and deal 10 damage per 0.5 seconds. The Impossible version of this disaster has the same starting map darkness as it's hyper counterpart but the lower your health is, the darker the map will get; meaning that if you have 1 health it will be nearly impossible to see the environment. Shadow Runners now have a 35% chance of teleporting to players instead of walking; which means that gears with extreme speed, such as epic katana, will have a hard time escaping these enemies; they also deal 25 damage per 0.5 seconds. They also will destroy the part you are under if you have a higher altitude than them, or teleport if you are situated on an indestructible structure. Shadow Runners also have 699 health in the impossible variant. Killing a Shadow Runner will heal all players by 45 health instead of lighting up the map now. The Faster Disaster variant of this disaster is exclusive to Endurance Mode of this game. In this danger mode, Shadow Runners teleport to the target players with a delay of only 1.5 seconds; dealing 5 damage per 0.5 seconds if in contact. Shadow Runners also spawn very frequently in this danger mode. Trivia *Shadow Runners have a very low-volume footstep sound which gets louder the closer they are to you; playing on muted music is recommended on this disaster. *When trying to survive 'Darkness' you have 3 options depending on your stats/situation #Try to outrun the Shadow Runners if you have a decently upgraded speed coil/fusion coil or if you have an epic katana/game master sword. #Try to kill them if you have a high-damage weapon. #Try to outheal the damage they are doing if you have good healing gear. *In the 2018 april's fools version, this disaster is renamed to 'Zombies 2' *There are 3 badges related to this disaster: **Balls of Steel: Kill a Shadow Runner within 25 studs of you while you are under 30 health. **Shepard of Limbo: Survive the Impossible variant of this disaster. **We are one and many: Get a teamwork triumph bonus on the Impossible variant of this disaster. Category:Disasters Category:Collaborative Page Category:Hyper Category:Impossible Disaster